


Zanessa Drabbles/ Zanessa One Shots

by OlicityFan25



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is here i will post Zanessa Drabbles and one shots.. The first one will come soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is here i will post Zanessa Drabbles and one shots.. The first one will come soon.

First drabble/ one shot will be coming soon!!


	2. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and. Vanessa spend one night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me cause of a personal experience.

 

Zac groaned as he began to thrust deeply into her. He closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in the moment with her. It had been a while since they last had sex and just been this intimate with each other.

"Are we really doing this?" Vanessa moaned out as she tried to not let the tears that so badly wanted to fall down her cheeks. Her head was telling her that this is a big mistake, what she is doing with Zac right now. She have Austin and should be doing this with him and not her ex. But for both Zac and Vanessa they always would be each other's true love wether they were seeing other people or not.

Zac open his eyes and look down at her. "I know this is so wrong on so many levels, we both have other people now.. But despite it all, you always will be my true love. I can never love anyone else the way I love you." He whisper before letting his lips meet hers. Their bodies melted together as they became one.

She moaned at his husky voice as he said what be said. A single tear fell down her cheek as she move along with him, their bodies fitting so perfect for each other. "I can never love Austin the way I love you either Zac. I love you so much." She whisper.

"No crying baby.. This is our moment, our moment to love each other as much as we do and always have.. Just us." Zac stated, his voice husky as he entwine their hands together.

Vanessa moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of her, the way Zac made love to her made her cry harder, he was always so loving, caring and just amazing. Austin was not bad himself, but Zac made her feel things Austin never had.

"God I have missed being inside you." Zac groan as he goes deeper. He never got tired of making love to her.. She always made him feel things no one else have never done before.

"Baby, I'm so close." Vanessa stated, and pulled his face down to hers as she kisses him deeply, her legs wrapping around his waist, making Zac go even deeper as she was close to her release.

>\----->

Zac collapsed out of breath on Vanessa as they both released their orgasme. He rolled off of her and pulled her with him into his arms. He closes his eyes as he just wanted to hold her.

"You will be gone when I wake up tomorrow." Vanessa whisper with tears in her eyes.

Zac look sadly down at the woman in his arms. "Vanessa, we both agreed this is just a one time thing." He sighed.

"I know.. It's just.. I have missed you so much Zac, and as much as I love Austin I rather would be with you. You always have been the one for me." She admitted, and look up at him.

“I will always love you Vanessa, but we are over and always will be. I'm sorry. Now get some sleep." Zac whisper and turn the lights off.

Vanessa sigh and rest her head on his chest as she slowly started to fall asleep..

>\----->

When Vanessa woke up the next morning Zac was gone as exspected. She felt tears in her eyes, when she remember how they made passionate love and touched each other last night. Now it was like nothing had happened.

The thought of that made Vanessa sick as she bolted up from the bed and stormed into the bathroom. She went into the shower and cleaned herself off as she wanted to remove his touches from her body. It was easier that way.

Now she could focus on her life with Austin and leave the past behind. Leave him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it..


End file.
